Another Star
by White Apple Clock
Summary: Sakura terlalu sibuk untuk mengejar bintang teristimewanya. Sampai-sampai tak menyadari ada bintang yang mampu memahaminya melebihi apapun itu./"Aku bertanya kepadamu sekali lagi, Sakura."/Sejauh apapun kau mengejar bintang, kau takkan pernah tahu sebuah bintang lain akan mengikuti kemanapun engkau mau./Warning Inside!/RnR please and DLDR!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Another Star_ © White Apple Clock**

 ** _Rate:_ T**

 ** _Genre:_ _Friendship, Hurt/Comfort_**

 ** _Main Pairing: KibaSaku Slight!SasuSaku_**

 ** _Warning:_ AU, OoC, typo, gaje, dll.**

 **DLDR!**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** **Sakura POV****

"Wah, kau gila, Sakura- _chan_?"

Keterkejutan Inuzuka Kiba–sahabat karibku–menggema di seluruh penjuru perpustakaan kota. Merasa menjadi pusat perhatian dan dirajam dengan tatapan amarah, Kiba sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku sembari berbisik, "Kau yakin? Menurutku itu akan menjatuhkan harga dirimu sebagai perempuan."

Pandanganku yang sedari tadi terfokuskan pada deretan-deretan rumus Matematika kini mulai beralih pada wajah _absurd_ Kiba. Aku mulai mencerna kepastian yang dilayangkan sahabat SD ku ini. Aku mengangguk penuh tekad, "Kiba- _kun_ , sekarang jaman sudah berubah. Emansipasi wanita harus ditegakkan."

Pemuda bertato segitiga di pipinya itu menutup buku _conversation_ -nya sedikit kasar. Sorot matanya tajam, menatap serius kepadaku. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, sembari menghela nafas kasar. "Sebaiknya jangan dibicarakan disini. Bagaimana kalau kita pindah tempat? Mungkin _starfish cafe_ didekat sini adalah tempat yang cocok," ujar Kiba memberi saran.

Aku mengangguk, "baiklah. Aku yakin kau akan menceramahiku selama apapun itu. Dasar, kau ini seperti perempuan."

Kiba mendelik seraya membalas sindiranku, " _at least,_ seharusnya kau bersyukur punya sahabat yang sangat mengerti dirimu yang seperti lelaki itu. Sakura- _chan_ , aku bukan _anak kemarin sore."_

Aku membalasnya hanya dengan tawa kecil kemudian membereskan buku Matematika dan Statistika yang kupinjam. Sementara itu aku menunggu Si Inuzuka yang sedang mencari buku Akidah–buku yang akan dipinjamnya selain buku _conversation._

Kami melangkahkan kaki dengan riang keluar dari perpustakaan kota. Keramaian kota Tokyo menyambut kepergian kami. Hiruk-pikuk pejalan kaki meramaikan trotoar di tengah kota. Sembari membawa beberapa buku, kami singgah di sebuah _coffee shop_ di daerah pusat kota _. Starfish cafe,_ tempat _tongkrongan_ yang menyimpan sejuta kenangan selama kami bersahabat.

Kami mengambil tempat, seperti biasa di pojokan ruangan. Aku–bersama _Cool Lime_ dan _8-Grain Roll_ –serta Kiba–yang selalu bersama _Shaken Sweet Tea_ –diselimuti keheningan sepersekian detik. Hingga akhirnya helaan nafas Kiba memecah keheningan yang singkat terjadi diantara kami.

"Aku bertanya kepadamu sekali lagi, Sakura."

Aku melihat raut yang serius. Aneh, dia tak pernah seserius ini. Aku menunggu Kiba melanjutkan kalimatnya, sambil menikmati seruputan minumanku.

"Bukan apa-apa. Kau tak biasanya seperti ini. Sakura- _chan_ , ingat, aku bukan _anak kemarin sore._ Kau yang tipikal acuh tak acuh serta menjunjung tinggi kegengsianmu, patah begitu saja hanya karena seorang pujaan hati? Terlebih, dia itu Ketua OSIS, Sakura- _chan_. Kau sanggup menerima semua goncangan yang ada?" Nada bicara Kiba tersirat semburat makna kekhawatiran.

Aku menatap kosong suasana _Starfish_ yang masih sepi di Minggu pagi. Kemudian seakan ada aura magnetis, netra klorofilku berpaling pada pemuda yang baru menginjakkan kakinya diumur 17 tahun. Aku melihat tatapannya memancarkan berbagai makna. Ketidakpercayaan, keraguan, dan kekhawatiran.

"Aku baik-baik saja kini dan nanti. Jangan khawatirkan aku," ucapku datar, kemudian menikmati gigitan pertama pada _pastry_ yang selalu menggugah selera.

Pemuda berambut coklat _spike_ itu menyenderkan punggungnya pada kepala kursi. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Lagi, sudah berapa kali dia menghela nafas karena sifat keras kepalaku. Aku terkekeh dalam hati.

"Baiklah, aku percaya itu. Tapi, ingat, aku selalu disampingmu untuk mendengarkan seluruh curahan hatimu." Kiba kembali mengingatkan, menegaskan pembicaraannya padaku. "Kemudian, apa rencanamu?"

"Entahlah. Kau ada saran?" Aku memakan _pastry-_ ku lagi.

" _Well, it's impossible to say it to the point, I guess."_ Bola mata hitam Kiba menerawang langit-langit. Mencoba membantuku mencari solusi untuk membantuku. Dasar, dia selalu ada di situasi dan kondisi apapun bersamaku. Sejurus senyuman tipis tercetak pada wajahku yang manis ini–semua orang mengakui itu.

Kiba melanjutkan perkataannya, "Lebih baik kalau kau menyatakannya secara _gerilya._ "

Aku menatapnya penuh tanya. Aku memajukan posisi dudukku. Memfokuskan pandanganku pada dirinya yang tenang menikmati minumannya.

"Aku pernah _search_ di internet, ada beberapa tips menyatakan cinta seorang wanita kepada seorang lelaki secara tak langsung. Dari semua yang kubaca, hanya ada satu kata kunci," ia menjeda. Dia menyeruput minumannya kembali. Kemudian menajamkan pandangannya kepadaku. Seolah-olah lontaran beberapa kata berikutnya adalah hal serius yang mampu mengguncangkan dunia.

"Perhatian dan pengertian."

"A-astaga, Kiba- _kun_. Kau tahu aku selalu tidak berani mendekatinya. Jangankan mendekati, melihatnya saja aku tak sanggup. Kau tau? Dia itu seperti obat bius. Melihatnya saja sudah seperti melumpuhkan kedua kakiku untuk menapak diatas tanah," gerutuku panjang lebar. Sungguh, aku tak punya keberanian untuk mendekati Uchiha Sasuke–Ketua OSIS ter- _kece_ di sekolahku. Kalau mendekati saja tidak berani, bagaimana caranya agar aku memberikan dia perhatian dan pengertian yang lebih?

"Pecundang," batinku dalam hati.

Hening menyelimuti. Baik aku maupun Kiba, tengah menyelami dunia pikiran masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya _baritone_ berat memecahkan keheningan yang ada. "Sepertinya aku hampir telat. Aku harus pergi dulu."

Aku melihatnya menundukkan kepalanya dalam dan membereskan buku-buku yang ia bawa sedikit terburu-buru. Aku menaikkan alisku sebelah. Aneh, tidak biasanya Kiba seperti ini. Dimana perangai tenang dan kalem yang menjadi ciri khasnya? _Yeah,_ mungkin perkara dia hampir telat untuk suatu urusan.

"Kerja kelompok?" tanyaku.

Yang ditanya tak bergeming menanggapi pertanyaanku. Aneh, benar-benar aneh. Yang biasanya dia selalu pamit jikalau meninggalkanku, kini tak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari bibirnya. Dia meninggalkan meja pesanan dengan langkah lebar, dan menarik pintu keluar dengan paksa. Beberapa pertanyaan bergerumul di dalam otakku, meskipun punggung tegap itu telah menghilang dari pandangan.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan. Seakan menganggap hal tersebut sesuatu yang sepele–padahal sebenarnya tidak. Aku melihat sesuatu tergeletak di seberang.

Buku _conversation_ pinjaman Kiba dari perpustakaan tadi.

Aku meraihnya dan membukanya lembaran demi lembaran. _Daily conversation, office conversation,_ dan bab-bab lain kulewati. Aku mengernyit heran. Aku tahu kemampuan dia. Untuk tipikal Kiba–yang sudah mengaplikasikan _conversation_ dalam realita–buku ini bagaikan mampu ia pahami dalam hitungan detik.

 **TAP.**

Aku menghentikan aktivitasku. Netraku terpaku pada satu titik yang seakan mampu menghentikan waktu di dunia ini. Pandanganku membulat, tak percaya sesuatu yang terpampang di depan mata. Sesuatu yang terselip diantara lembaran-lembaran penuh kata.

Pas potoku yang hilang 2 tahun lalu.

Pas poto yang mampu membuat gempar satu rumah tak kusangka dijadikan pembatas buku oleh Kiba. Sejenak aku merutuk pemuda Inuzuka itu yang tanpa sepengetahuanku menyimpan benda kecil ini. Terlebih, dia tak mengembalikannya padaku.

Aku merogoh tas kecil yang menemaniku hari ini. Mencari sebuah benda persegi panjang berwarna biru yang selama ini menyimpan harta-hartaku. Hingga akhirnya aku mendapatkan dompet itu dan menyelipkan paspoto itu di tempat kartu-kartu.

Lagi, gerakanku terhenti. Perkara satu hal yang mampu membuat diriku bergetar. Dua kata yang mampu membuatku menyesali sesuatu. Dua kata yang menyadarkanku bahwa ada seseorang yang selama ini menanamkan namaku dalam hati dan doa-doanya. Dibalik pas poto yang tercetak senyum cerahku, dua kata:

 _My lover._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sejauh apapun kau mengejar bintang, kau takkan pernah tahu sebuah bintang lain akan mengikuti kemanapun engkau mau. Karena, ia akan mengamatimu dan menjagamu dengan sinarnya dari kejauhan. Menjagamu dari cahaya bintang yang tak pasti sampai kapanpun kau mengejarnya, cahaya bintang yang akan membuatmu jatuh dalam jurang luka pada akhirnya._

 **THE END**

 **Review?**


End file.
